Pensamientos
by Valk Lawliet
Summary: El capitulo 25 contado por L a mi manera. Confesando mas para sí mismo que para Light todos sus pensamientos.


Este es el primer fan fic que escribo en mi vida y no es muy bueno que se diga, por eso me gustaría que dejarais reviews constructivas para que pueda mejorar todo lo posible...muchas gracias

Nota: los personajes del relato no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para escribir esta historia. Las frases que aparecen en la parte de conversación entre los personajes son las mismas que aparecen en el anime, por lo tanto tampoco me pertenecen, lo unico que he hecho ha sido darles un sentido diferente.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

¿Por qué¿Por qué suenan hoy tan fuerte cuando el resto de los días eran apenas un lejano murmullo? Ojalá su sonido tan metálico como dulce dejara de taladrar mi alma y mi cerebro impidiéndome utilizar toda mi lógica. 

Ni siquiera la lluvia mitiga su llamada... Ojalá el significado de todo esto no estuviera tan claro, ojalá no comprendiera la verdad que me cuentan las campanas...Ojalá no fueras Kira, Yagami Light...

Light, Kira, Light, Kira... verdad intermitente e infinita que martillea en mi cabeza con cada gota que me empapa...Light, Kira, Light, Kira...¿de verdad mi amado Light puede ser el asesino Kira?¿De verdad vas a traicionarme...Light?

Palabras que te grito en mi mente pero que no logran pronunciar mis labios, por eso, solo por eso deseo que seas tú, Kira, quien pronuncien las primeras palabras de lo que será el principio de mi fin.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ryuuzaki?

Finjo no escucharte. Quiero que te acerques a mi Light. Que hoy que el fin está más cerca que nunca tú te acerques a mi alma todo cuanto mi orgullo me lo permita.

Gritas un poco más, pero decido seguir con mi farsa, haciendo así que camines bajo la lluvia para hablar conmigo, para de una vez por todas convencerme a mi mismo de la mentira que siempre fue nuestra amistad, para que sigas fingiendo que te importa algo el gran detective L...

Y por tercera vez repites tu pregunta, igual que Pedro negó tres veces a Jesús antes del canto del gallo, solo que ni tú eres mi discípulo ni yo el Mesías, ni se oye el canto de gallo alguno... tan solo campanas de derrota y triunfo que solo escucho yo.

-Nada en particular. El sonido de las campanas...

¿Me tomas por tonto Kira?¿De verdad no sabes que tu victoria está cerca o solo pretendes mantener un poco más la actuación?

-Si, hoy las campanas hacen mucho ruido.- esa mirada confusa... nunca antes la había visto en tus ojos, nunca antes Light había actuado de un forma tan odiosamente cálida. Si sigues así la muerte va a doler mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Podría acabar creyéndome todas tus mentiras y pensar que tengo un amigo... sería bonito que fuera verdad, pero eso no es para mí...

-Yo no escucho nada...-tan terriblemente atractivo siendo la encarnación del mismísimo demonio...

-¿En serio? Las condiciones son favorables, deberías escucharlas...- sigamos con esta comedia un poco más, Light, mientras mi tiempo se agota, mientras la vida de tu enemigo se escapa, mientras mi corazón agota los latidos que le quedan para ti.- Será una iglesia?¿Una boda? O puede que...- mi funeral. Sería lo más apropiado en estos momentos, pero en mi cuerpo aún queda hueco para la esperanza de estar equivocado por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Ryuuzaki?- ¿No quieres escuchar más Yagami Light?-No digas tonterías, vamos dentro.- Es lo único que puede decir un moribundo, tonterías. Eso son lo que ha sido todo esto, una tontería.

-Lo siento.- y no lo siento solo por hacerte salir bajo la lluvia, lo siento por que seas Kira, lo siento por ser L, lo siento por no haberte mostrado ni un ápice de la persona que hay bajo el disfraz indiferente que muestro a todos los que me rodean, lo siento por haberme enamorado de quien desde el principio supe que iba a ser mi condena, lo siento porque nunca sabras todo lo que significa este "lo siento" en realidad, pero sobre todo lo siento por no haber podido ni darle un bocado a la manzana prohibida.- No tengo mucha relación con la gente, no confío en cualquiera.- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que mi primer y único amigo sería el que llevaría a cabo mi muerte? Yo lo imaginé, y aún así no pude resistirme a ti. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no haberme opuesto a un Dios...

No me mires así, por favor... no te hagas el bueno conmigo. Sabes tan bien como yo que uno de los dos tiene que ganar la partida de ajedrez. A decir verdad, tu causa es noble, pero el fin no justifica los medios. Si hubieras llevado a cabo tu propósito de otro modo hubieras tenido mi apoyo.

-Tienes razón, Ryuuzaki. No intentas tener relaciones con los demás. Si la cosa no va bien no deberías abandonar.-¿No comprendes que he luchado hasta el último momento para destruir a Kira sin que Yagami Light cayera con él? Yo no soy el que abandona, eres tú el que haces que deje de oponer resistencia, cada vez que clavas en mi tus ojos ambarinos llenos de falso aprecio, cada vez que sonríes mal disimulando lo que te alegra apuntarte otro tanto en el marcador...- Lo sé mejor que nadie.- eso es cierto, Kira. Nunca te rendiste ante mi presión. Aunque te tuve muchas veces entre las espada y la pared siempre conseguías salir del atolladero. Siempre sin rendirte, únicamente por lograr tu sueño...

-Pero...es algo mutuo,¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que naciste,¿siempre has dicho la verdad?- ¡Miénteme Light! Niégame una vez más que eres Kira. Contesta otra vez como el ángel perfecto caído del lado de Dios que eres.

-¿De qué hablas, Ryuuzaki? Lo cierto es que alguna vez he mentido. ¿Pero crees que hay alguna persona que no lo haya hecho nunca?- yo nunca te he mentido. Si hay cosas que no te he dicho es porque nunca me has preguntado. Pero estoy satisfecho con esta respuesta. Estás diciendo lo que quiero oír.-No hay un ser humano tan perfecto. Todos mentimos.- en eso se basa la belleza Light, en ser imperfectos, por eso tú para mí eres lo más bello que existe, porque aunque no lo parezca eres imperfecto. Eres incapaz de amar a alguien que no seas tú mismo.- Sin embargo, no he dicho mentiras que puedan dañar a la gente que quiero. Esa es mi respuesta.- perfectamente justo como siempre Light.

-Sabía que dirías algo así.- yo siempre lo sé todo, tanto lo que quisiera saber como lo que no.- Vamos nos estamos empapando.

Empiezas a andar de vuelta al interior del edificio. Y yo como una marioneta te sigo acercándome voluntariamente a mi ejecutor. Solo desearía que las campanas que anuncian mi muerte dejaran de sonar para olvidarme por un instante que hoy será la última vez que te vea.

**FIN **


End file.
